


Sick of Layin' Down Alone

by starsandauras



Series: The World's a Beast of a Burden [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandauras/pseuds/starsandauras
Summary: Shortly after joining the Scions and agreeing to help them in their mission, Brigid O'Donnell finds Thancred Waters alone in the library. Sex promptly ensues.





	Sick of Layin' Down Alone

It had all been quite the rush, Brigid thought. So much to learn, so much to do, so much to process and accept. They expected _her_ to fight primals? Her and whoever else they collected? She only just started her thaumaturgy lessons, and while she was already well versed in knifeplay she certainly wasn’t up to the same par as the Sisters of the Edelweiss. What did they expect her to do, exactly? Run up to the monsters and hit them over the head with her stick until they cried out for mercy?

…That was actually an amusing thought, perhaps she should try it. Kobolds, they looked like rats already so it would be fitting.

Still, it certainly made for a rush of thoughts that Brigid wasn’t entirely sure how to deal with. Thoughts that led her to walking around the Waking Sands in the dead of night in naught but a nightgown and a blanket wrapped around her like a cloak. It never ceased to surprise her how cold deserts could become after dark. Growing up in La Noscea on the coast meant that nights were still warm and comfortably humid. The dry air of Thanalan was strongly aggravating her lungs, to the point that she was amazed she was functioning and hiding it from others.

She wandered the halls, one hand clutching the blanket shut and the other with a small ball of flame held gently in her palm. While she certainly enjoyed throwing fireballs at her enemies, it was just as useful to use her newfound magics in more mundane ways. It certainly gave her chances to practice. The floor was chilly, but it wasn’t anything she wasn’t used to after years on the road. She was just glad there _was_ a floor. Along with stable walls with a whole roof overhead.

The Waking Sands was larger than she expected from what she saw of the outside, and could only assume that the majority of it was underground. Hopefully not under the bay, as that would risk flooding and the like. Perhaps she could ask… oh what was his name… Urianger about it. He seemed like the sort to know things of that nature. She wasn’t sure what she thought of him — wasn’t sure what she thought of most of them, truth be told — but… well, they knew the cause of those headaches and weird visions she’d had most of her life, so she was willing to hear them out.

She turned a corner and skittered to a stop as she saw a door, cracked open with flickering light coming from behind it. Someone was up as late as she was? She glanced around, and not seeing any other doors in the hallway she approached it, relaxing as she held up the fireball, revealing ‘library’ engraved in the wall. She smiled softly as she closed her hand around the flame, extinguishing it, and gently pushed the door in, quietly as possible as to not disturb whoever found themselves in need of a library at some Twelve forsaken hour of the night.

Oh, now she knew _exactly_ what she thought of _this_ man, she thought with a smile as she caught a glimpse of thick white hair bent over thick tomes. A lovely flirt of a man with cracked edges he tried to plaster over and the barest hints of a Lominsan accent under his polished words that reminded her of home. Judging from how low the candles had burned, he’d been there for quite some time. A studious flirt then, she added, her opinion of him going up. Quietly she closed the door behind her and padded over, smiling wider when he glanced over his shoulder. “Wasnae meanin’ to disturb you,” she murmured, pausing for a moment.

He smiled at her, though it carried a tired edge to it. “Not disturbing me at all, my lady!” he replied, covering up any tiredness he felt with cheer. “Please, join me,” he added, gesturing to a nearby chair. She gave him a smile in return and settled easily into the chair, tucking an errant strand of hair behind a pointed ear. “Cold?”

“Mm, aye a wee bit. Night time in Thanalan’s makin’ me miss La Nocsea.” She pulled her legs close and wrapped her blanket around them, using them to rest her head. “Dinnae think I’m ever goin’ to be gettin’ used to how chilly everywhere else is bein’.”

“The wind off the Rhotano was always warm,” he agreed absently, going back to his books. “I suppose it would be foolish of me to ask if you’re from the area, with an accent like yours.”

She laughed softly, nodding even though he wasn’t looking at her. “Aye, Da was takin’ Mum there after they were bondin’. Comin’ from the Shroud, roamin’ Eorzea ‘fore she was settlin’ down. Raisin’ the lot of us next to the sea.” She sighed as she watched the candle flames dance. “Missin’ the sound of it, the smell of the salt, stars sparklin’ in the waves.”

Thancred chuckled and glanced at her sidelong. “Ah, you need only look in the mirror if you miss the stars. They fair sparkle in your eyes.”

She was coloring, she knew she must be from the way her ears heated. It was such a line, and she knew it for one, but it was said with such sincerity… “Me thanks, Master Waters,” she replied with a smile, hiding one side of her face in her knees.

He turned to look at her fully before reaching out and gently taking a hand. “My lady, if we are to work together you simply must call me Thancred.” He smiled and she knew it for the flirtatious smile it was, but it sent butterflies fluttering in her belly all the same. “We are equals, after all.”

Brigid laughed and closed her hand around his, running her thumb along the back. “Then you’ll have to be callin’ me Bri, if we’re to be friends. ‘Tis much easier than callin’ me Brigid all the time.”

“An odd name for an Elezen,” he commented, squeezing her hand before slowly releasing it. “To look at you I would have expected Angélique, or perhaps Rosalie.”

She smiled sheepishly and absently brought her hand to an ear. “I’m bein’ mixed, honest and true,” she said quietly. “Da’s Hyur. Most of us were comin’ out favorin’ Mum, though, so most folk werenae noticin’.” She felt tension she didn’t even realize she was carrying leave her shoulders as Thancred only nodded before returning to his book. “’Tis bein’ easier, lettin’ folks think I’m bein’ full.”

“Well, never fear.” He winked at her with a grin. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

She smiled, hand lowering to wrap around her legs again. “Aye, thank you,” she murmured, relaxing into the chair. While interracial relationships weren’t forbidden, exactly, the unions and the results of said unions were viewed… unfavorably at best in many places. She knew it was worse in places like Ishgard, but Ul’dah wasn’t exactly Limsa Lominsa either.

They sat in companionable silence, Brigid relighting candles snuffed by drafts with a blink of an eye, giggling softly when Thancred raised an eyebrow at her. “Bein’ ‘tuned to fire, they’re tellin’ me,” she said softly. After what seemed to be the passing of at least two bells she shifted in her seat. “Dinnae you need sleep, Thancred?”

He shook his head, turning a page in the book and dipping his quill in the ink before writing some more. “I work easier at night.” Something about his words didn’t quite ring true to Brigid, but she didn’t want to question it. It wasn’t her business, after all, to question the honesty of one so newly met. He glanced at her, a corner of his mouth quirking up in a smile. “I could ask the same question of you, my lady. Wouldn’t you be warmer under a few more blankets?”

She shook her head, unconsciously scooting closer to him. “Nay, nay really bein’ the problem. I dinnae much like sleepin’ ‘lone. Sleepin’ better with someone ‘round.” She blinked in surprise as Thancred nodded.

“There is indeed something to be said for the warmth of another, especially on cold nights,” he agreed, glancing at her out the corner of an eye. He was sizing her up, she could tell. She had long ago learned that knowing when someone was interested in her carnally was quite possibly vital, and judging by the size of his pupils and the slight flush to his face… well, it was that or drink, and the only thing she had learned to recognize better was drunkenness.

So she sat up a little and let the blanket loosen around her shoulders. “Aye, there is.” One side fell completely and she wished she’d been able to wear something better looking than dark blue flannel. Well, she had enough confidence not to need to rely on her ample… talents. She hoped. Some men did seem to need a sample after all. From the way his eyes seemed to follow the blanket though, it appeared he wasn’t one of them. “Bein’ curled up ‘gainst someone, feelin’ them breathe…” She let the other side fall and smirked as his eyes flicked to follow it. This might just be easier than she thought.

She smiled wider as he suddenly closed his book and took her hand again. Her stomach did an odd little flop as he brought it to his lips to place a gallant kiss to her knuckles. She knew this also was little more than a flirtatious action, but with the warmth shimmering in his warm brown eyes and the way he smiled at her as he caressed the back of her hand with a knife-callused thumb… Twelve preserve her but she didn’t _care_. “Whose bed should we make less lonely, pray tell?” he murmured, leaning in as though he was holding himself back from kissing her.

Well, that certainly wouldn’t do, she decided, and leaned in herself, hoping to encourage him. “Mm, I’m thinkin’ me own’s bein’ the closer one,” she purred, letting the blanket fall completely.

He chuckled and brought his other hand up to run his fingers through her hair. “And to protect the lady’s honor in the morn?” he asked, nose brushing hers for a heartbeat.

She laughed, a puff of hair against his cheek. “What little honor a lass like me’s havin’ was bein’ left in La Noscea,” she replied quietly. “I’m simply bein’ more interested in nay bein’ lonely anymore as soon as is bein’ possible.” She smiled as he tilted her head back for a brush of his lips against her own.

“Far be it for me to deny the finer part of my company from a lady such as yourself,” he whispered, grinning at her.

Later she wouldn’t quite recall how they arrived in her room, but she certainly remembered the slamming of her door and pinning him against it as she dug her fingers desperately into his hair, frantically kissing. Soon enough he growled into her mouth, sending a shiver through her, his hands roughly pulling her hips against his. She could feel the heat of him through the several layers of fabric between them and she grinned against his mouth. “I’m hopin’ you’re nay mindin’ lasses what like havin’ control,” she teased, pressing harder against him.

He nipped at her jawline, smirking as he looked up at her. “How much control, my lady?” he asked, a laugh clear in his voice.

She chuckled as she suddenly lifted her leg to press her knee against the wall, half caging him in place. It also served to press her closer to him and press him tighter against the wall. “For ‘xample,” she purred, enjoying the surprised expression on his face, even if it was fleeting.

“Fascinating.” One of his hands slowly stroked up her side, following the dips and curves of her waist easily. “Might you have any other examples?”

She laughed and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth, pulling back before he had a chance to kiss her in return. “Careful askin’ for somethin’ like that,” she said on another laugh, tugging his clothes loose as she went. “You’ll be gettin’ it.” She took the collar of his shirt in her fist and tugged once before pulling him towards her bed.

“So forceful,” he teased as he easily followed her, only slightly startled when she playfully shoved him onto the bed. She laughed, straddling him easily.

“Oh aye, ‘tis bein’ the best way to be gettin’ what we’re both wantin’, I’m findin’.” She shifted, wiggling just enough to pull a needy groan from his chest. “Aw, are you needin’ it that bad then?” she purred, slowly tracing a hand down one of his arms, glad that he had removed his gloves earlier in the day. “Sure you’re still wantin’ me to be keepin’ control?” she murmured, coupling that question with a couple of grinds of her hips, smirking at his frantic nod. She gently grasped his wrist and brought his hand up to her mouth. His eyes widened just a bit as she gently nuzzled his fingers, nipping his index finger gently before slowly taking it into her mouth.

She smiled around it as his head fell back into her pillow. “Twelve preserve…” he breathed. He shuddered as she sucked sharply on his finger, hollowing her cheeks and laughing inwardly as she felt him twitch under her. She swirled her tongue around it, tracing the calluses, humming softly as she did so. “Careful now,” he gasped, “keep that up and I’ll be quite useless to you.”

She hummed again before pulling back and dropping kisses on the tips of his fingers. “Are you a one and done lad then?” she asked teasingly, giggling at the utterly offended look on his face. “I wasnae thinkin’ so,” she purred, but she did lower his hand as she leaned down to kiss him. She felt him dig his fingers into her hair and cup his hand to pull her head further down, but she held firm. “You were sayin’ you were givin’ control to me,” she breathed against his lips, nipping them softly before kissing and nipping her way down his neck as she scrambled to pull his shirt up and off, tracing her fingers along the planes and lines of his chest, touch light as they ran over the occasional scar. “So your face’s nay the only pretty thing ‘bout you,” she teased, lowering her head to kiss and nip there as well. She felt his chest rumble as he growled at her, and she laughed, letting her breath puff warmly on his skin.

She took her time, nipping and nuzzling and learning what he liked, smirking as she discovered he was one of the few men who enjoyed having his nipples played with, and she took her time gently scraping her teeth over one before closing her mouth around it as she played with the other. His breath hitched, and she chuckled at the shudder running through him as she switched places. “Attentive,” he gasped, and he groaned as Brigid looked up at him, deep green eyes through blood-red lashes.

“Oh aye, I’m takin’ me work very seriously~” she purred before dropping first a kiss, then a nip over his heart. He fisted his hand in her hair, not clenching or forcing her to stay in place. She nipped her way down to his waistband, hands sweeping along the sides of his waist, and he twitched under her feather-light touch. She looked up at him, grinning impishly. “I’ll be havin’ fun with that later,” she promised, eyes sparkling as his hand tightened in her hair. She hummed softly and dropped kisses along the edge of his clothes.

“Terrible tease…” he groaned, arching his hips in encouragement, his erection visibly straining against the fabric. The groan turned into a moan as Brigid’s hands slid to rest on the outside of his thighs, thumb rubbing lightly inward.

“Am I?” she asked, voice and eyes somehow as innocent as a lamb. “Well ‘tis a shame, aye. I was thinkin’ I was bein’ a wonderful tease.” That innocent look suddenly shifted to one he would later swear he rarely saw outside the pleasure houses. “I’ll have to be tryin’…” One of her hands suddenly moved to cup his erection, squeezing gently. “…harder.” She laughed softly as she felt him twitch in her hand, the heat of him radiating through the layers between them. Her hand slid slowly away, and she could feel the fine tremors in his legs. She only quirked an eyebrow and unlaced his trousers, not taking her time with it but not hurried either. She let out a delighted sound as his cock sprang free as she pulled the material of both smalls and trousers down and away. “As perfect as I was imaginin’!” she cheered softly, nuzzling it gently.

Thancred groaned and tightened his hand in her hair, shuddering under her. “Make a habit of imagining such things?” he asked, hips rolling again as she pressed a soft kiss to the shaft. He groaned again as she hummed softly against it in answer, sending a lance of fire through him. “Gods, Brigid…”

“‘Tis goin’ to have to be Bri now, darlin’,” she said fondly. “And nay, only of the lads I’m havin’ an interest in.” She smirked up at him, letting her hair trail over his stomach and thighs. At his shudder and groan in response she giggled, leaning down to slowly lap at Thancred’s cock, root to tip, and then back again, taking her time to learn every inch of him. “Me hand or me mouth darlin’? Which are you preferrin’?”

Thancred’s other hand quickly flew to dig into and grasp her hair, now tugging lightly on it. “You would be a most horrible tease if you used your hand now,” he teased, voice more tight than teasing though, and the continuing fine tremors running through him made if clear to Brigid he was about to snap.

“Well, I would be hatin’ to be a horrible tease, aye indeed.” She gently cupped his balls and rolled them in her hand, tsking softly. “Poor darlin’, needin’ me help badly. Dinnae you worry, I’ll be handlin’ it.” And with that she promptly and easily swallowed him down to the root, prompting a near shout and an equally near thrust into her mouth from the man below her.

She was hot and wet around him, not seeming to notice or care how big he was. “Seven hells,” he moaned, head falling back on Brigid’s pillow as she ran her hands over his thighs and she tried to soothe him. She remained still, either adjusting to him (as some women in the past had needed to) or simply teasing him (as other women in the past had decided to). He chanced a look down, only to find her looking at him through those lashes and smirking around him. “Smug…” was all he could say before she sucked hard on him, hollowing her cheeks and pulling his already shallow breath from his chest.

She slowly pulled back, keeping the suction all the way to the tip before sliding off. “‘Twas that?” she asked, before taking him in her mouth again, holding back from laughing again at the curse that was wrested from his lips. This time she took him in slowly, her tongue lapping at the underside of his cock and tracing the vein. She hummed softly, pleased at the strong and fast but steady pulse she could feel, and managed to hold back a laugh at the simultaneous throb and groan that resulted. She reached the base of him and grinned inwardly at his hands tightening convulsively in her hair. There was a short pause before she promptly set to her work.

He was hot and heavy in her mouth, thicker than she had expected of a Hyur. She imagined what he might feel like pounding into her and she groaned around him, forcing an answering moan from him and his hands clenching again as she throbbed between her legs. He wasn’t trying to force anything, which she appreciated… for now. As she slowly bobbed her head she realized he wasn’t even guiding her, simply resting his hands in her hair. They would certainly need to have a talk about that. Later.

She sped up, knowing he couldn’t last much longer and ignoring the growing ache in her jaw. She sucked hard as she took him completely over and over. She could feel he was trying to keep his hips still, rather desperately in fact judging from the small rolls and shifts he did allow himself. Bless his heart, was he afraid of choking her? Perhaps if he were a Roegadyn, it might be possible. It caught her by surprise when shaking hands moved to brush her long hair to the side, but she stilled long enough for him to arrange her hair as he liked before redoubling her effort.

He hissed in a breath before he groaned, and as his hands clenched in her hair he let out a whine that sounded close to her name. She took it as the only warning she would get and so took him in completely one last time, swallowing around him in poor imitation of her slit. It was seemingly just in time as his hips jerked with a half shout as he came, Brigid moaning happily around him as she swallowed down rope after rope of his seed. Once she was certain he was completely spent she slid down his cock, giving it gentle licks until she reached the tip, making a soft _pop_ noise as she slid off. She glanced up at him, satisfied to find his face flushed a light pink and his eyes shut as he breathed heavily. Placing one more soft kiss to his shaft she slid back up his body, nuzzling at first his collarbone, then his archon mark. With him suitably distracted she pulled a tiny water shard out of her pack on the bedside table and refreshed her mouth with it.

A breathless chuckle caught her attention, and she glanced up to find slightly unfocused brown eyes gently gazing at her. She grinned and kissed him softly as his hands started sliding idly down her body. “Enjoy yerself?” she asked, voice gone rough and husky, shivering lightly as he nibbled at her swollen lower lip.

He took a few deep breaths and nuzzled her gently before answering, a lopsided smile on his face. “Quite,” he said, his playful tone implying more than what his single word made it seem. He gently kissed her, and it was then that she realized her nightgown had ridden up enough to reveal an expanse of pale skin. She shivered as he ran his hand along it, chuckling softly as his hand cupped her bare bottom. “No smalls?” he asked teasingly, his grin making her go a bit pink.

“Nay been seein’ any point in wearin’ them to sleep when nay in the field.” She bit back a squeak when when he squeezed it suddenly. “Are you complainin’?”

He chuckled and squeezed her bottom again, suddenly flipping Brigid over, smirking at the yelp she made. “Not at all. In fact, it’s a lovely surprise considering how modest your robes are.”

She laughed breathlessly as Thancred inched his hands over her legs and then hips, gradually sliding her nightgown further up and revealing even more skin. “‘Tis that or catchin’ a chill from all the ice.”

She shuddered as he trailed his fingers along her inner thighs. “Does the guild not provide ways to avoid that regardless?” he asked teasingly, thumb rubbing gently at the crease between leg and hip.

“Oh aye,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes. “Tellin’ me to be learnin’ how to glamour, be showin’ off that wa—!” She was cut off with a squeal as Thancred ran a finger firmly over her slit, rubbing against her clit on the way.

He laughed and used his other hand to pull her nightgown completely off, eyes hungrily drinking in expanses of smooth and scarred skin. “A shame. On the other hand, I’ve been favored with a most lovely view.” He swept his hand over her stomach, and she braced herself for an accusation of being too skinny that never came. She sighed softly as he settled himself over her, tilting her head up as he bent down to nuzzle under her chin and along her jaw. He pulled a sharp gasp from her as he bit down harshly onto her fluttering pulse and she felt him smile against her as she moaned and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He pulled back long enough to softly kiss the blooming red mark before trailing more kisses down her neck.

He hummed softly as he cupped a breast, gently hefting it in his hand and brushing at the nipple with his thumb before lowering his head to gently nip around it. Brigid shuddered and whined as he closed his mouth around it, sucking hard. She gasped out his name needily as one of her hands slid up into his hair and her legs swiftly came up around his hips. He chuckled around it and pulled back, looking up at her with a smirk. “I do like that,” he teased. At the confused noise she made his smirk turned into a bright grin. “Hearing my name on your lips like that,” he explained happily, dropping his head back to the nipple, blowing a cool stream of air over it before taking it in his mouth again.

She mewled under him as she felt pleasure move through her like a bolt, settling in her belly like warmed whiskey. Had her mind been any clearer she would have summoned a stronger protest than a quiet whimper in the short seconds it took for him to switch breasts, humming lowly around it, almost in payback, it seemed, for her doing the same when she used her mouth on him. She wiggled under him, distantly realizing he was still soft. She whined softly, clenching her hand in his hair and rolling her hips weakly as the heat built in her belly and between her legs. She yelped as he closed his fingers around the stiffened nipple from earlier, gently pinching and rolling it between them. He swirled his tongue around the other and she nearly melted. “‘Tis near a pity,” she finally managed to gasp out, “my usin’ me mouth on you already.”

He laughed softly around her before pulling back, grinning up at her. “You’ve naught to worry about,” he said, almost on a purr, before trailing kisses down her stomach, tracing the various scars scattered about. He paused to dip his tongue into her navel as he grasped one of her thighs.

Brigid blinked down at him, sitting up slightly. “‘Tis that you’re doin’?” she asked softly, and she felt a strange twist in her stomach as he blinked in return, eyes going wide. She suddenly felt very much under scrutiny and flushed lightly. “What?”

“Using my mouth on you as you did for me,” he said slowly, fingers tracing shapes along her thigh. “Has no one ever done such for you before?”

She felt her ears go red and she looked away awkwardly. “‘Course they have,” she objected sharply, trying to cover up her embarrassment. “Just… usually folk arenae wantin’ to be botherin’,” she finished weakly, feeling small and pathetic as she did. She only looked back at him as he redoubled his hold on her leg and moved it to drape over a shoulder.

“Then you have been dealt far too harsh a hand,” he practically declared, brows furrowed. “A proper lover should find performing such an act an honor.”

She laughed softly, settling back down. “Such a silver tongue you’re havin’,” she teased, a soft smile on her face.

“I should put it to better use?” he replied, matching her teasing tone. Before she could respond he lowered his head, intent on his work.

The first swipe of his tongue against her felt like the swirl of fire from her spells, warm and shocking all at once, making her gasp and dig her hand into his hair, whimpering in desperation. She more felt than heard him chuckle, the warm puffs of air against sensitive flesh making her shiver. He continued to lap at her, slowly and firmly, setting a pace that should have been predictable and dull, but somehow still set her nerves on fire and left her gasping for more.

The bolts of levinlight turned into bolts of liquid fire, and she subconsciously spread her legs further for him. He took that as encouragement, almost instantly finding her opening and started to thrust his tongue into it, demonstrating what he fully intended to do with his cock later. She rolled her hips, whining his name softly. Far, far too soon he stopped and she would have objected if he hadn’t started tracing shapes on her folds. It was only after four shapes that she realized he was spelling his name on her, and she moaned deep in her chest, eyes rolling into the back of her head as the heat in her belly clenched tightly. He went on to spell her name as well before giving her one last firm lick as he pulled back. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked, smirking at her, clearly already pleased with himself.

She groaned and clenched her other hand in his hair, trying to push him back down to where she was throbbing for him. “Dinnae ye dare stop,” she moaned, mewling when he outright laughed before lowering his head again.

“When asked so sweetly, how could I deny you?” he breathed against her, smirking again before finding and focusing on her clit, pulling a choked off scream from her. He licked and sucked at the sensitive nub, clearly enjoying her writing and desperate mewls, the choked off way she moaned his name. So distracted she was by his mouth that she almost didn’t notice him pressing two fingers into her, sliding easily with how aroused she was. But notice it she did, and she groaned softly as she felt him stretch her. “So wet,” he murmured as he slid in to the knuckle. “And so hot.” He curled his fingers and smiled against her as he felt her clench around him. “Like fire.”

She mewled as he dragged his fingers against her, clearly seeking something inside her. “Please…” she begged, tugging gently at his hair. She whimpered as he laughed against her, thrusting his fingers into her again.

“Soon enough,” he promised, lowering his head again, mouth and tongue going right back to her clit, sucking and nibbling at it as he continued to thrust into her, finally curling his fingers and stroking a place that made her see stars. She only dimly felt him laugh against her as she felt her nerves come alight. She moaned and gasped in breaths as he kept striking that spot, feeling her toes curl and hurriedly draping her other leg over his other shoulder, crossing her ankles and rolling her hips.

“Thancred…” she moaned, shivering as she heard him laugh, deep and rumbling.

“That’s right,” he murmured. “You’re close, aren’t you? Let me hear what you sound like crying out for me as you release…” He felt her clench around him again, and he couldn’t hold back his own moan. “Don’t hold back,” he encouraged, his fingers thrusting even faster and harder as he went back to tracing random words on her clit as her breathing became shallower and more ragged.

“Thancred… Thancred _please_ …” she begged, tangling her fingers in his hair as she felt the clenching in her belly become tighter and the heat grow. He had barely begun the down stroke of the E in ‘fire’ when she felt that clenching heat snap as she came, all but shouting his name as her body spasmed around his fingers and her head thrashed on the pillow as the world went white behind her eyelids.

She only heard him laugh from a distance and when she gathered the will to open her eyes again he was hovering over her and brushing her fringe from her forehead, where the sweat had damped it and made it stick in place. Her vision was foggy, but she could still make out the self-satisfied smile on his lips. “Beautiful,” he murmured before leaning down to take her lips in a kiss, long and slow and searching. His hand gently cupped the back of her head and she tried to not wrinkle her nose at what she assumed was the taste of herself that overlaid his own more favorable taste. He must not have noticed as he pulled back and nuzzled her fondly, his smile going lopsided and fond. “Enjoying yourself?” he asked again, pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose.

She laughed breathlessly and weakly wrapped her arms around his waist. “Oh aye,” she replied, accent lying thickly over her words. “Thinkin’ platinum tongue’s bein’ a better name for tha’ lovely thin’ whut ye whur usin’ oan me.”

He shook his head fondly and kissed her again, tasting more like himself again. “No question now, you’re certainly from La Noscea,” he teased, hands absently stroking along her body, settling eventually on her hips, thumbs rubbing at the bones.

She smiled up at him, the smile of the happily drunk and the well pleasured. “‘Tis comin’ ou’ sometimes,” she murmured, leaning up for another kiss, long and languid. “Are ye mindin’?”

He laughed softly and cupped her bottom again, purposefully angling her hips to press against his, making it obvious that he was hard again. “Only if you don’t mind this,” he replied, smile growing wider as she groaned, then purred happily at him.

“Ne’er mindin’ tha’,” she purred, rolling her hips just to feel the heat of him against her. “‘Least if ye’re plannin’ oan usin’ it.”

“I could tease,” he said, voice starting to take on a rumbling edge. “Make you beg…”

And that was how Thancred found himself on his back, Brigid straddling him, thick hair running down her back and over her shoulders like blood, green eyes flashing. “Thinkin’ Ah’ll be makin’ ye beg ‘stead,” she all but growled, rutting against him and making him groan as he felt her heat and wetness slide along his length.

“Is that a challenge then?” he asked, grasping at her hips and putting up only a little resistance, to make her work for it, but not enough to stop her.

She smirked and leaned over just enough to let her hair trail lightly over his chest. “Aye,” she purred. “‘Tis.” With that as her only warning she quickly positioned him and slid easily onto him, mewling as she quickly took him down to the base, forcing a harsh swear from his lips. She laughed weakly, not wanting to give away that just perhaps she had taken him a little too fast. She was used to covering that anyway. “‘Tis tha’ beggin’?” she teased lightly, smirking at him.

He chuckled and rolled his hips, thrusting sharply into her, forcing a groan from her. “I could ask the same of you,” he returned fondly, smiling at her as she pouted at him.

“‘Course nay,” she grumbled. “Ah dinnae give up sae quick.” She braced herself on his shoulders and slowly lifted herself up, torturing both of them before letting herself fall back down. He was gratified to see her legs already trembling, but he held back from simply pulling her down. For now at least.

She felt amazing, tight and wet and so very hot, like silk that had been dipped in hot oil. She looked even better than she felt, generous breasts bouncing with every movement, perked nipples flashing between strands of hair. Her still-swollen lips were parted slightly as she breathed, and what he could see of her eyes were starting to glaze over.

Twelve above but she was beautiful.

He met her roll for roll, thrusting as best he could with her pinning him down as she was. She kept on for longer than he expected, breaths coming in harsher, her pace picking up even as her legs continued to tremble. And still neither of them begged for the other.

Finally he could stand it no more and flipped her back onto the bed, grinning at the squeal it pulled from her and the sharp and needy moan when he thrust deeply into her, noting how her eyes fluttered. “Enjoying yourself?” he breathed into a pointed ear, laughing softly as she could only moan weakly in response. “Ready to beg?” he asked, and his smile widened when she whimpered and shook her head. “You will,” he promised as he pinned her hands over her head, loosely enough for her to throw him off if she really wanted, but firmly enough to make it clear: he was the one in control now. Judging from her needy mewl she very much liked that idea. If this continued he would have to explore that more. Her legs quickly wrapped around his hips, clearly meaning she wasn’t going down without a fight. Good, he expected that from her.

He set to his work diligently, starting out slow and steady before speeding up to pound into her, hard and fast, drinking in the sounds that fell from her lips like a man parched in the Sagolii. She felt even more amazing like this, writhing under him but still holding back, desperate to not be the one to break first. He could feel her tighten around him, so close to the edge. Only a little more, he was sure of it.

He was loath to admit it, but he was just as close as she was, but pride demanded she come before he did. “You’re so close,” he murmured, thrusting particularly sharply, savoring the gasp that came from her. “I can feel it. Let me see you release, let me hear my name fall from your lips…”

She whimpered, looking up at him with glassy eyes. “Ye’re beggin’,” she moaned out, making him groan as she tightened around him again.

“Am I?” he asked, trying valiantly to hold back. “I was under the impression the begging would be quite different.” His rhythm was starting to fail, and he risked taking both her hands in one of his and reached down to toy with her clit with the other, grinning as she hissed in a breath as he did. “Let go for me, Brigid.”

That was clearly what it took for her to fall apart around him, her back arching, convulsing tightly and near screaming into his shoulder as she came. Thancred barely held back from joining her then and there. He laughed instead, burying his face into her neck. “By the Twelve you feel amazing,” he moaned, his hips finally losing all sense of rhythm and pacing. “I’m… I’m close, let me…” Instead of finishing his warning and pulling out of her he yelped as she suddenly seized his hair and _yanked_.

“If… if ye’re thinkin’ ay spendin’ anywhere but in me, Ah’m kickin’ ye ou’ th’ bed,” she hissed, and from the look on her face he was not going to take chances. It should have dampened his arousal but somehow it only inflamed it, rendering him wordless, putting new speed into his hips, spurring him on to his own release, groaning deep in his chest as he spent inside her, uncaring of any potential consequences of doing so. He barely heard her answering gasp and mewl as she went limp beneath him even as she came again, weaker this time.

He collapsed onto her, weak and boneless and foggy headed. Several long heartbeats passed before he heard her laugh. “You were beggin’~” she sang, voice rough and accent mostly under control again. She grinned at him as he pulled back, offended expression on his face.

“My lady, I most certainly did not!” He tried to hold back the smile he felt tugging at the corners of his lips but failed as her eyes twinkled up at him. “I _encouraged_ you,” he laughed, shaking his head fondly. “I certainly did not beg you for my release.”

She laughed, the sound like clear bells as she shook her head as well. “Wasnae sayin’ what we were needin’ to be beggin’ ‘bout,” she pointed out, and damn her but she was right. She laughed again as the realization must have come across his face. “You were beggin’~”

He laughed and settled back down, drawing her into his arms, her easily curling up against his body. “Well, as we never set any stakes for this wager of ours we’ll call this one a wash,” he offered, chuckling as she turned a bland look on him.

“You’re just nay wantin’ to be admitin’ you were losin’,” she mock-grumbled. “But aye, lettin’ you get ‘way with it this time.”

“So generous my lady is,” he teased, running his fingers through her hair. She huffed, but it had an amused tone to it. They laid there silently for long minutes, nearly asleep when something finally occurred to him. “We’ve no need to… worry about anything, yes?” he asked, locking eyes with the one she cracked open.

“I’m bein’ on a potion,” she said simply, curling tighter and reminding him to pull the covers up over them both. “Nay anythin’ to be worryin’ ‘bout. I’ll be makin’ more ‘fore next time.”

He relaxed, glad no surprises were in the near future. “Next time?” he asked, hoping she meant what it sounded like she meant.

“Nay givin’ you up that easily,” she said, barely holding back a yawn. “But sleep first.”

Thancred chuckled, settling down as well. “Indeed, sleep first.” He brushed her fringe out of her eyes, letting her easy breathing lull him to sleep as well. Soon she would be needed to slay primals, this he knew. But for now he would take his time to enjoy this young woman seemingly made of flame itself.


End file.
